Mojo
|fgcolor= |image=Scout SCR HeadAnim.gif |imgsize= |imgdesc= |race=Protoss |faction=Mojo's Boys, Protoss Expeditionary Force |gender=Male |job=Praetor, Scout pilot }} Mojo is a protoss praetor and scout pilot. Biography Enslavers Mojo was captured by a terran, Alan Schezar, on Aiur. Imprisoned within a stasis cell, he was still able to contact an Alpha Squadron commander, embroiled in battle against Schezar's Scavengers, and request a rescue.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 2A: "Playing with Fire" (in English). 1998. The Scavengers had captured a zerg cerebrate and were using it to support their smuggling operations. Arcturus Mengsk, Emperor of the Terran Dominion, ordered his officer to destroy this cerebrate. However, Mojo knew that the Scavengers were using khaydarin crystal-based technology they found on Aiur and could use it to capture a new cerebrate. Mojo therefore requested that the Alpha Squadron commander ignore his orders and instead rescue of a number of high templar held prisoner by Schezar's Scavengers. Together, Mojo and these renegade terrans attacked the Schezar's Scavengers on Aiur. Their first attack rescued Mojo, along with the Arbiter called the Danimoth and the reaver called the Warbringer from stasis cells.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 2B: "The Rescue" (in English). 1998. Alan Schezar's cerebrate controlled a Torrasque, a powerful ultralisk which led the zerg attacks. The cerebrate was capable of reincarnating the Torrasque upon its death, throwing it again and again against the protoss and renegade terrans.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 3B: "The Final Blow" (in English). 1998. Mojo led the forces into the zerg hive cluster, slaying the cerebrate. It did not reincarnate. With its death, that Torrasque would not rise again, and that Brood fell into disarray. The coalition then moved against the Scavengers, defeating them. However, Alan Schezar survived. Dark Vengeance Sometime during the United Earth Directorate invasion of the Koprulu sector, the Dark Templar rebel Ulrezaj, imprisoned on Shakuras for treason, escaped with the assistance of Schezar's Scavengers.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode II: "Hung Jury" (in English). 1999-03-05. StarCraft Map Archives He stole a khaydarin crystal before escaping from the world. Mojo believed he could track the emissions of the stolen crystal; it was traced to Korhal. Though it was stolen by protoss, it was protected by zerg forces (and nearby terran forces as well), which caused Mojo to wonder if they were dealing with Alan Schezar again. He believed Schezar was working with Ulrezaj, for unknown reasons. Mojo led the protoss forces against Schezar's Scavengers and the zerg on Korhal,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode III: "Nemesis" (in English). 1999-04-09. StarCraft Map Archives recovering the crystal.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. End War During the End War, a Purifier construct of Mojo was created, and fought alongside Talandar. It possessed the ability to inhabit the shell of Purifier scouts.2017-04-24, StarCraft II Co-op Commander Reveal. Twitch.com, accessed on 2017-04-24 Faction Mojo's Boys |fgcolor= |race1=Protoss |race2= |race3= |image= |imgsize= |type= |founding= |constitution= |leader=*Mojo |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= |strength= |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status= }} Mojo's Boys are the protoss forces who served under Mojo. Game Unit StarCraft |fgcolor= |image= Scout SC1 HeadAnim1.gif|SC1 Scout SCR HeadAnim.gif|SCR Scout Cartooned Portrait1.gif|Cartooned |image2= Mojo SC1 Game1.png|SC1 Mojo SCR Game1.png|SCR Mojo Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |race=Protoss |baseunit=Scout |hp=400 |shield=400 |energy= |size=Large |supply= |cost_min= |cost_gas= |buildtime= |produced= |req= |hotkey= |groundattack=20 |airattack=28 (x2 attacks) |armor=3 |range=4 |sight=10 |detect= |cooldown=30 ground/22 air |hero=Yes |campaign= |npc= |nocat= |concatbott=x }} Mojo's Scout is the generic protoss Scout hero in StarEdit. Mojo has no unique character portrait, and does not have any hero style unit speech. Mojo's scout has more shield points and hit points than Artanis's. Upgrades StarCraft II References Category:Protoss Enslavers characters Category:Protoss Templar characters